In WO 2008/080997 A1 a safety harness for a human user is described, which comprises a recess at least one of the leg harnesses of the safety harness, which is arranged such that the femoral vein is at least partially kept free.
US 2005/0045420 A1 discloses a safety harness. In the safety harness, at least one respective cushion arranged in the groin region is provided which is arranged along at least one leg harness. With the at least one cushion, the risk of injury shall be reduced, which may arise from a falling impact acting on the groin. For a better adaption to the groin region, the at least one cushion comprises at least one film hinge in the center.
FR 2 937 254 discloses a seat belt and a safety harness, respectively, which in addition comprises an inflatable trousers which is arranged between the safety harness and the person. The inflatable trousers distribute the impact of the drop into the safety harness to a larger area.